warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Birchfall
|pastaffie = None |age = Approx. 54 moons (4.5 years) |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Birchkit Birchpaw Birchfall |familyt = Father: Mother: Brothers: Sisters: Mate: Daughters: |familyl = Dustpelt Ferncloud Shrewpaw, Spiderleg, Foxleap Hollykit, Larchkit, Icecloud Whitewing Ivypool, Dovewing |mentor = Ashfur |apps = None |livebooks = Battles of the Clans, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks = None }} Birchfall is a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and glossy fur. History In the New Prophecy Arc ''Midnight :Birchkit is born in Dustpelt's and Ferncloud's second litter of kits with his two sisters, Hollykit and Larchkit. Birchkit is first seen bounding out of the nursery with his sisters to get a closer look at the visitor, Ravenpaw. Ferncloud tells her kits about Ravenpaw and that he lives at the farm, and Birchkit asks if they could go there. His mother says it would be better for him to wait until he was older. He is later seen playing with his siblings, rolling around and play-fighting. Moonrise :His sister, Larchkit, dies of starvation because of the Twoleg monsters tearing up ThunderClan's territory. When Ferncloud seems to give up on eating, Dustpelt says that Birchkit and Hollykit still need her and that she must keep strong. Dawn :Birchkit's remaining sister, Hollykit, dies of starvation and the cold. He is now the only remaining kit of his litter. When Ferncloud is wailing in grief and shock, Birchkit is seen near her, too worn out to even mew. Firestar promises Birchkit's mother, Ferncloud, that ThunderClan will make sure Birchkit survives. Ferncloud hisses that Birchkit must survive. As Cinderpelt looks after Ferncloud and Birchkit, she comments to Firestar that Birchkit was always the strongest of the three. She also points out that Birchkit would have more milk now. :Cody helps care for Birchkit by washing him and feeding him when she stays with ThunderClan. As Birchkit is washed, he is seen giving tiny mewls of complaint. :One day, the nursery is flooded with rain, and Cody puts Birchkit in the warrior's den beneath the overhang. Cody looks at a distraught Ferncloud, and says that Birchkit is hungry and crying for food. She says Birchkit could manage if she chews up food and feeds it to him. :Birchkit happily helps Cody by distracting the ShadowClan kits while she checked them for splinters and scratches. :When Leafpaw gives him a half a dose of traveling herbs to prepare for the journey to the Clans' new home, he spits them out and complains to Ferncloud that they taste like crow-food. Ferncloud tells him he has never eaten crow-food before, and he eats the herbs. :When the Great Journey begins, Cody leaves the Clan, much to Birchkit's dismay. He is upset, wondering why Cody can't come. :During the Great Journey, before the Clans meet the dogs, he complains that there is mud in his eye, but is silenced by Ferncloud. When Birchkit shivers with cold, Ferncloud betrays her fear that Birchkit will not survive leaf-bare either. Birchkit makes it known that he misses Cody, asking why she had to leave. :When the Clans reach the Tribe, he is seen playing with Tallpoppy's kits, and a Tribe kit pads over to them and asks them to join the others. He, Applekit, Marshkit, and Toadkit waste no time in rushing over. Starlight :When the Clans go to their new territories, Ferncloud says that Birchkit should be getting sleep as they have to move in to their territories soon. Birchkit bounds over, asking if Toadkit, Applekit, and Marshkit can come too. Tallpoppy gently explains that they are ShadowClan and cannot live with ThunderClan. Birchkit says it's not fair and that if his friends don't come, he doesn't want to go. He complains that there aren't any ThunderClan kits for him to play with. Ferncloud tells him that's the warrior code, and Birchkit sadly tells his friends goodbye. :As they go on to their territory, Birchkit gets in the other cats' way, and Ferncloud gently scolds him for it. :When they find the camp, Ferncloud asks Brambleclaw if there is a sheltered place for Birchkit. She worries that he might come down with whitecough if he doesn't have a warm place to sleep. As Squirrelflight is dragging brambles into the nursery, Birchkit is seen pouncing on the end. Ferncloud comes over, and Birchkit immediately stops and walks over to his mother. Dustpelt starts helping, too, and Birchkit hurls himself at the end of the bramble. Dustpelt complains that he's more trouble than a fox in a fit, but Ferncloud counters it was good for him to feel well enough to play. :Later on, a hunting patrol starts to leave when Birchkit says he wants to come, too. Dustpelt sharply says that only apprentices can go hunting, but Birchkit insists he's a good hunter. He spots a bird nearby, and tries to catch it to prove that he could keep up with the warriors. Before anyone can stop him, he wriggles his haunches and jumps at a robin at the edge of the hollow. Brambleclaw and Dustpelt lunge for him, and Brambleclaw catches him first. Dustpelt scolds the shivering kit, asking if he's completely mouse-brained. Birchkit murmurs that he's sorry, and Dustpelt asks if he's thanked Brambleclaw yet. He mumbles his thanks. Dustpelt licks his son fiercely, obviously shaken by almost losing him. He sends Birchkit back to Ferncloud. :When Spiderleg becomes a warrior, Birchkit is seen bouncing around joyfully. Twilight :When someone needs to clear the moss, Whitepaw is the only apprentice. Firestar suggests that someone else ought to do it, and Birchkit squeals that he can, claiming he's old enough to be an apprentice. Ferncloud tells him he won't be an apprentice for another moon. :When Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are fighting, Birchkit loses his balance while chasing his tail and lands in between them. He sees them glaring at each other, squeaks an apology, and bounds away. :Birchkit becomes the first kit to be apprenticed in the Clan's new camp. Firestar calls him up and Birchkit stumbles forward, shaking. Firestar performs the ceremony, renames him Birchpaw, and chooses Ashfur to be his mentor. Birchpaw is very enthusiastic about his new rank as he touches noses with his mentor. Whitepaw is happy she isn't the only apprentice, and the two keep asking their mentors to work together. :During the badger attack, Birchpaw's eye is scratched and swollen shut, but he survives. He and Ferncloud help Daisy and her kits out of camp while the rest of ThunderClan fights the badgers. Sunset :After the badger attack, he survives, but has quite a few infected wounds. He has to spend time in the medicine cat den before going back to apprentice duties. Leafpool is very worried about him, and keeps a close watch on him. :After Birchpaw is able to come out of the medicine cat den, he is seen bouncing with excitement. He had missed a lot of training while he was hurt, and he was seen itching to get back. Birchpaw is sent out on an patrol by Ashfur, his mentor. During the patrol, they recognize ShadowClan's scent markers on their side of the line. Squirrelflight tells Birchpaw to rush back to camp and tell Firestar. The patrol meets up with a ShadowClan patrol, and there starts to be a border skirmish. Birchpaw runs back to camp. Later, Ashfur sends Birchpaw on a hunting assessment, and they see Firestar in a fox trap, Brambleclaw, and Hawkfrost. He sends Birchpaw back to camp with him, and they call for help. Later, when help arrives, Hawkfrost is dead, and Firestar had lost one of his lives. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Birchpaw is now a warrior named Birchfall. He, along with Brackenfur, was infected with whitecough, but they both recover. :When Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit are being made apprentices, Brambleclaw sits next to Birchfall. Hollypaw wonders if this is because Birchfall will be one of her or her siblings' mentors, but he isn't. Birchfall's former mentor, though, Ashfur, is chosen to train Lionpaw. During the ceremony, Firestar states that Ashfur trained Birchfall, and the young cat was a credit to his Clan. :When ShadowClan moves the border, Birchfall calls for help from the Clan, and he brings them to the scent markers. Birchfall fights well when a battle errupts, and after the fight, he comments that Hollypaw fought like a true warrior. :Later, some dogs threaten the WindClan camp, and Birchfall is on the patrol that chases them out. The patrol succeeds, and he returns with only minor injuries. :Afterwards, he and Berrypaw are seen playing with Foxkit and Icekit. Dark River :Being one of the more skillfull builders in the camp, he goes with a patrol to check if the old fox den is still there and standing. Afterwards, when Millie is about to become a warrior, Birchfall comments that she has the heart of a warrior. After Millie becomes a warrior, Birchfall starts the cheer for her. :Birchfall gets a gets a thorn in his pad, and is treated by Jaypaw. Jaypaw tries to pull it out when Birchfall pulls his paw back, complaining about how much it hurts. Jaypaw says he has to take it out or it will get infected. He also says it isn't that big. Birchfall retorts that most of the thorn is hidden in his paw. Jaypaw spits the thorn out, and Birchfall triumphantly mews that it was huge and that it's amazing he even got back to camp at all. Jaypaw says it isn't very deadly, and Birchfall says he's not a very sympathetic medicine cat. Jaypaw retorts that if he wants sympathy he can go to the nursery. :Birchfall is seen on guard duty when Lionpaw and Jaypaw go to look at an unusual stick by the lake. He calls out, wondering who's there, and Jaypaw and Lionpaw say they're going somewhere. Birchfall purrs, and says that they're going on a nighttime adventure. He says it reminds him of his apprentice days, and he sounds wistful as if it were a long time back. Jaypaw thinks that he loves to pretend wise and all-knowing. Birchfall tells them to watch out for foxes and then lets them go. Outcast :Birchfall's old friend, Whitewing, is chosen to mentor Icepaw, much to his dismay. Sulking, he loudly says he didn't see why Firestar chose Whitewing to be a mentor when he could have done the job just as well. Sandstorm walks by, reminding him that Whitewing was a more experienced warrior, and Firestar thought she was best for the job. She also tells him not to forget that Whitewing could have been a warrior much sooner, but she put it off so Birchfall wouldn't have been the only apprentice. Birchfall keeps muttering, but Sandstorm says that he'll get an apprentice soon, for the Clan has plenty of kits. Birchfall doesn't complain anymore, but he still looks discontented. Berrynose whispers something in his ear, and the two walk away. Hollypaw wonders what got into him, thinking he was a young enough warrior to remember being an apprentice, but he had become just as painful to be around as Berrynose. :Soon afterwards, Firestar and his patrol find Birchfall and Berrynose fighting ShadowClan. Hollypaw tries to run over and help, but Firestar bars her way, saying the two toms were in ShadowClan territory. Firestar yells at the cats to stop, and they spring apart. Firestar demands to know what's going on, and Russetfur asks why two ThunderClan cats are on ShadowClan territory. Oakfur scathingly proclaims ThunderClan never cared about boundaries. Firestar furiously looks over at Berrynose and Birchfall. Berrynose says that they didn't know it was ShadowClan territory and that he should tell them to renew their scent markers. Firestar bristles with rage and says he doesn't tell warriors of another Clan to do anything. He also says that if they checked carefully, they would have been able to tell they had crossed the border. Berrynose looks furious, but Birchfall hangs his head and apologizes. Rowanclaw adds they had stolen prey. Truly ashamed and regretful, Birchfall confirms this. Berrynose argues, and Firestar reprimands him, apologizing to the ShadowClan warriors. Berrynose stalks away, but Birchfall dips his head respectfully to Blackstar, muttering his apologies. Firestar tells the pair to go wait beneath the Highledge for them. He is later seen back on apprentice duties as a punishment. :When talking about the Great Journey, Birchfall mentions his ShadowClan friends, Applekit, Toadkit and Marshkit, and wistfully wonders what happened to them. Berrynose replies sharply that they can't be friends with ShadowClan cats. Lionpaw thought that he could see jealousy in Berrynose's eyes. Berrynose says that ShadowClan nearly ripped Birchfall's fur off during the border skirmish, and Birchfall looks defeated. :Then, when Lionpaw and Brambleclaw go to the ShadowClan camp to ask Tawnypelt if she would go to help the Tribe of Rushing Water, Lionpaw sees Toadfoot and asks him if remembered Birchfall. For a heartbeat, there's a glint of sadness in his eyes, but then he says that they are not friends anymore and he is a ShadowClan warrior now. Eclipse :Birchfall is first seen happily sharing prey with Whitewing. :Later, WindClan crosses the border, and Birchfall runs back with a patrol to ThunderClan telling Firestar. Graystripe asks if they're in ThunderClan territory now, and Birchfall, who is pacing agitatedly, says they've remarked the borders immediately. :Birchfall is standing guard when Jaypaw, who is angry with how Leafpool refused to push Cinderpaw to exercise, storms out of camp. Birchfall asks if he wants someone to go with him, and Jaypaw yells no before heading into the woods. :Birchfall later goes on the dawn patrol. When the rest of the Clan wakes up, they see the dawn patrol hasn't come back yet. After moments of anxiety, Poppyfrost and Birchfall walk in, Birchfall's pawsteps hesitant. They bring Sol into the camp. :WindClan later sneak into ThunderClan camp and launch an attack. After a small fight, they leave. Firestar wants to make sure they've left, so he sends Birchfall with a patrol to check. They try to see where WindClan has left, but they can't see how they entered. Birchfall guess they must have crossed the moorland border. He then says that they should get back to the camp, as WindClan is still on their land. However, WindClan has plans of their own, and they attack ThunderClan once more. Birchfall participates in the battle while RiverClan join in on WindClan's side and ShadowClan enter the fight, backing up ThunderClan until the sun is blocked out. In fear, every Clan scatters back to their own territories, and Leafpool starts treating injuries. Birchfall has a swollen forepaw from the fight. :Later, Birchfall comments that WindClan may be fast, but they're small, which meant they were easy to knock down, once one had a grip on them. :Blackstar and Sol attend the next Gathering only to announce ShadowClan would no longer be attending them and that they have stopped looking to their' warriors ancestors for guidence. Poppyfrost questions their doings on the way back to the camp, asking if ShadowClan aren't warriors anymore. Birchfall replies that it's for StarClan to decide. :Cinderpaw tells Hollypaw she's noticed Birchfall and Whitewing spending more time together and sharing tongues often. Long Shadows :Birchfall is first seen calling for Hollyleaf on her first day as a warrior. Hollyleaf quickly scampers up, and Hazeltail says that he's bossy with the new warriors, but she'll get used to it. They leave and Birchfall wonders if they'll see any ShadowClan cats. He also says that he wonders if they've turned their backs on StarClan to follow Sol. Hazeltail says that Sol's not "such a weirdo" because he knew the sun was going to go out. Birchfall shrugs, saying since the sun came back, it wasn't such a big deal. Brambleclaw remarks they're not going to pay a friendly visit to ShadowClan anyway, but Birchfall argues, saying that ShadowClan fought beside them in the Great Battle and they didn't have to turn enemies so quickly. :On that same patrol, they meet ShadowClan who accuse them of prey-stealing when Hazeltail almost crosses the border. He gets in an arguement with a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Ivytail, Snaketail and Scorchpaw. Birchfall accuses them of listening to a cat that no one's ever met before, and he says they're crazier than a fox in a fit. Snaketail spits out a barbed insult at the ThunderClan patrol, and Birchfall attacks him. Scorchpaw joins in, but Hazeltail drags him away. Brambleclaw scolds Birchfall for not controlling himself, and the young tom apologizes. :When he gets back to the camp, he has to go to the medicine den because of his clawed shoulder from the fight. Leafpool accuses him of picking a fight with ShadowClan cats, but Birchfall protests that they picked the fight with them. :Whitewing was noted to be getting plump, with Birchfall circling around her proudly, indicating that Whitewing was pregnant with his kits. He comforts her after the death of Ashfur, reminding her of the kits she would bear soon. Sunrise :Birchfall is chosen to go on the journey to find Sol, a loner who might have murdered Ashfur. On the way, he is worried about never seeing Whitewing and his unborn kits ever again. The idea of passing through hedges makes Birchfall dismayed. He says that they will be ripped to pieces. He seems to be against anything dangerous, such as crossing Thunderpaths. :When the traveling cats stop to rest for the night, Birchfall comes back dragging a rabbit. He stumbles into a hazel bush, causing snow to cover him. Later that night, he is seen sleeping beside Lionblaze and Brackenfur. They finally arrive at the sun-drown-place, and he complains about the wind in his fur. Then, on their way into Midnight's den, Birchfall loses hold on the rocks and crashes into Hazeltail, but Brackenfur stops them from going too far. :A giant wave crashes over Birchfall, leaving him struggling to get away. Brambleclaw goes in after him; Lionblaze and Hollyleaf use a branch to get them both out. Birchfall has a hard time grabbing the branch, but he eventually arrives on land. Later, Birchfall is seen sprawled out below a fence after barely making it across a Thunderpath. He remarks that he's got all the warriors in StarClan inside his head. :While at the sun-drown place, he nearly drowns, but is saved. On the way back, he finds sheep wool and brings some to camp for Whitewing and his kits. :Whitewing later gives birth to two daughters, Dovekit and Ivykit, both of whom he is immensely proud of. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :After a six moon time lapse, Dovekit and Ivykit are now six moons old and ready to be apprenticed. He brings them out of the nursery over to the waiting Clan for their ceremony. His eyes glow with pride when they are made apprentices. :When Lionblaze speaks of how great Dovepaw is doing in hunting, Birchfall purrs in approval and tells her that she is doing well and working hard. Whitewing, who he is sharing tongues with, is also very happy to hear about her daughter. :Later, Dovepaw starts talking about big brown animals blocking the river. However, no one believes her, and Birchfall comes to confront her. He tells her to stop making up things for fun, and that she should just say she's sorry. If she's feeling ill, she should go ask Jayfeather for herbs. However, she should stop making up stories to bother warriors who have better things to do than listen to nursery tales. Dovepaw protests that it's true, but Birchfall turns away. He then attends the next Gathering, and is sitting a few tail-lengths away from Leopardstar. He lets out a disdainful sniff and says that Leopardstar couldn't look any weaker even if she were dead. Fading Echoes :When Heathertail and Breezepelt return Ivypaw and Dovepaw to the camp, Birchfall is seen coming out of his den with interest to see what is happening. :When the old tree falls into the camp, Birchfall works hard to clear it away with the rest of his Clan. :In the warriors' practice battle, he is stopped by his own daughter, Ivypaw, when she uses one of Hawkfrost's techniques. When it is over, he and Dustpelt are still fighting, and seem to enjoy it. Birchfall compliments Ivypaw on her fighting skills, saying that they were good moves for an apprentice. He comments on how it was a good move, and that he'll be watching for it in the future. Night Whispers :Birchfall is first seen after the battle with ShadowClan helping Spiderleg carry Firestar to the camp. His teeth are buried in Firestar's scruff and he heaves Firestar's body over Spiderleg. Later, Lionblaze is seen trying to sleep when Birchfall, snoring, flops his legs onto Lionblaze's belly for the third time. Lionblaze wishes he could sleep and he heaves Birchfall off him. :Later in the book, he is seen digging a hole to put prey in it so the ground will freeze and keep the prey fresh. Millie is seen anxious about Briarlight having to do too many exercises, but Jayfeather says she will be ok, and she should go help Birchfall with the prey-hole. Millie finally goes to help, and they work together. After the hunting patrol arrives, Millie says they have to dig the hole farther, but Birchfall says he wants something to eat first. :When Jayfeather has a vision of the Dark Forest cats attacking ThunderClan, Birchfall is seen in battle shrieking with agony as merciless claws tear him open. When Ivypaw is hungry, Birchfall flings up prey from the hole and tells her to eat what she wants; whatever she doesn't eat will be saved for later. :He goes on a patrol near the moorland to catch prey. Later, when Lionblaze meets the fox, he is seen pacing around him, ear and tail twitching. When he replies that they met the fox, Birchfall asks where while flattening his ears and scanning the area. Later, he and Toadstep bring in leaves to plug in holes in the dens. He drops a pile at Lionblaze's feet and asks if he needs more. Lionblaze says yes, so Birchfall nods and leads Toadstep out of the camp. :When Ivypaw is captured by ShadowClan, Firestar announces it to the camp, and Birchfall yowls that they should leave right away. Sign of the Moon :When Icecloud falls into the hole, Birchfall is one of the cats that come to help. He says that they need something to pull her out with, like a long thick tendril. Ivy won't work, but something like bramble or bindweed would do. Cloudtail finds some ivy, and Birchfall tells him to wrap some around a sapling. Then they can drop the other end to save Icecloud. However, Icecloud is too heavy and can't hold on. Spiderleg offers to throw some more stones and dirt down there so the gap will be smaller, and Birchfall contemplates the idea. He says it might work, but they'd risk burying Icecloud in the process. Lionblaze then offers to go in after her, but Birchfall lashes his tail and says that he shouldn't be mouse-brained, as it's too dangerous. Dovepaw offers to go in as she's the lightest, and Birchfall wraps the tendril around her. They haul Icecloud up, and Icecloud complains that her shoulder really hurts. After Icecloud comes back up, Birchfall gives the vine to Dovepaw and she comes back up too. :Birchfall asks what they're going to do about the hole, as they don't want any other cats to fall in. Spiderleg says it's too big to fill in, and they put a boundary around it. When the patrol gets back to camp, Bumblestripe says he heard Icecloud fell into an underground river. Whitewing corrects him, saying that Birchfall told her it was an underground hole. :Birchfall goes on a dawn patrol with Graystripe, Squirrelflight and Brightheart. He comes back from another hunting patrol later with Whitewing. They are both carrying mice. When Jayfeather has to go to the mountains, Birchfall wonders why, and he bounds up to Lionblaze asking if he told him. Lionblaze says that he had a sign, and Birchfall wistfully says he wishes he could go. He reminisces about being a kit on the Great Journey and how he'd love to go back now that he's a warrior. Birchfall also remembers that there were cliffs that went down forever, wind that nearly blew his fur off, and the biggest birds he's ever seen. Afterwards, he and Leafpool go hunting by the lake. :When Firestar issues an exercise to split into teams and seize control of the Twoleg Nest, Birchfall is on Brackenfur's team along with Thornclaw and Bumblestripe. They end up going in brambles, and his group are all missing tufts of fur. Birchfall even has a scratch on his nose. After they lost, Brackenfur wants to go over what they've learned and Birchfall, in a heartfelt tone, says they should stay out of brambles. He licks his paw and dabs it on his nose. The Forgotten Warrior :Birchfall is initially seen when he accompanies his daughter Ivypool to gather fox dung to help protect Jayfeather's marigold from rabbits. On the way out of ThunderClan territory, Birchfall informs Ivypool that he has seen her in the Dark Forest, which he just recently joined, badly shocking the she-cat. The tom admiringly says that the cats being trained in the Dark Forest are learning good moves to help strengthen their Clans, indicating that he is unaware of the true intentions of the dead cats mentoring them. :Later he and Ivypool are washing their paws in the stream on WindClan's border and they are confronted by a WindClan patrol consisting of Heathertail, Breezepelt, Furzepaw, and Boulderpaw. He antagonizes the WindClan cats despite Breezepelt's offer to forgo a battle, and is noted by a distressed Ivypool to be uncharacteristically aggressive and battle-hungry. It is only when Sorreltail appears and chastises him that the tabby tom backs down and returns to ThunderClan camp. :Back at camp, his actions are reported to Firestar and Birchfall is chastised by his father, Dustpelt. The Last Hope :Birchfall is seen training in the Dark Forest more, When his daughter, Ivypool, scents blood, she yowls for him and Redwillow to stop. Birchfall halts in the middle of his lunge and stares at Ivypool, asking what was wrong. When Ivypool snaps that she could smell blood and didn't want any injuries, Birchfall blinks in puzzlement. Redwillow then scrambles up from underneath Birchfall's grasp to show Ivypool his nicked ear. :Shortly after Hawkfrost says that Clan cats were soft, Birchfall bristles and denies that they were. Hawkfrost challenges him, asking why he came to the Dark Forest, in which Redwillow replies. Before Ivypool demonstrates a move, she barges past Birchfall to hurl herself at Redwillow. :When the battle is about to start he was shown earlier acting strange and nervous. He later disappears along with Blossomfall and Mousewhisker to go to the Dark Forest's army. When Ivypool finds them she convinces them to fight for the Clans if they hadn't be doing that all along. Later, when Hawkfrost takes them to fight WindClan, Mousewhisker, Birchfall, Ivypool, and Blossomfall reveal to the Dark Forest they fight for the Clans. When Ivypool was fighting Snowtuft and Thistleclaw, Birchfall is seen defending a kit on the other side of camp. Later, Firestar sizes up Birchfall asking why he betrayed them. Ivypool defends him saying that he fights for the Clans. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :In the battle against the badgers, Birchpaw is seen by Whitepaw crouching his back to a stone as a male badger pads menacingly towards him. Whitepaw yowls at him to climb, and Birchpaw seems frozen for a second. Then he turns and starts scrabbling at the cliff. Whitepaw tells him to reach higher, and Birchpaw pushes with his hind legs and sinks his claws into a crevice. Whitepaw hisses to climb higher, and miraculously, Birchpaw heaves himself up the wall. Suddenly, his front paw twists, and his claws fall out of the crevice. He starts slithering down to the bottom where the badger is waiting for him. He falls down and the killing blow is almost struck when Birchpaw squeezes himself out of reach. The badger is furious and tries to break his hiding place. Birchpaw squeals for help, and Whitepaw leaps forward to attack the badger. While it is distracted, Birchpaw escapes, and although terribly wounded, manages to get away to a safe place with his mother Ferncloud. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen Trivia *Birchfall has been mistakenly described as having gray fur when he was a kit and an apprentice. *He has also been described as tawny. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Whitewing: Daughters: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Father: :Dustpelt: Mother: :Ferncloud: Sisters: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: Brothers: :Foxleap: :Shrewpaw: :Spiderleg: Grandmother: :Brindleface: Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing: Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt: Great-Aunt: :Frostfur: Uncles: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Half-Aunt: :Sandstorm: Niece: :Rosepetal: Nephew: :Toadstep: Cousins: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar :Sandstorm: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Brightheart: :Thornclaw: :Reedwhisker: :Three Unidentified kits: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Amberkit: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Molepaw: :Cherrypaw: :Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Kate's official blog Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Mistystar's Omen characters